Vampire's Bride
by storyteller221
Summary: Ian Kabra is dead. Amy Cahill is sad, until she sees that Ian is not just dead...but undead. Now, she's trapped in a world where fangs exceed words, and being a vampire's bride is not an option. Ian/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire's Bride**

5:00 PM

It was a gloomy day in England. Their prized celebrity Ian Kabra had just been killed in a car wreck. His fan girls weeped at the sight of him in his coffin, all the way to after the funeral. However, one girl who was at the funeral did not cry. Okay, maybe she let out a few tears now and then, but she wasn't going to bawl like the other girls did. She knew better.

Amy approached Ian's grave as soon as everybody left and, when no one was looking, left a beautiful red rose on his grave.

"I guess we're even now, Ian," she whispered to the tombstone, "Good luck in heaven." With that, she left and did not look back.

11:56 PM

A glooming, white figure stepped out of a tomb and walked through the cemetary. Nothing about him particularly showed, except for his vampire fangs. He stops in front of Ian's grave and notices the rose. Knowing who it was from and knowing the receiver would want to see this for himself, the vampire set the rose aside and started to dig. At 11:59 PM, he completed digging out the grave and opened the coffin. Then, he waited. At exactly 12:00 PM, midnight, the seemingly dead Ian Kabra's eyes opened. He stretched and cautiously stepped out of the coffin. He yawned as the vampire said,

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Ian smiled with his glittering white vampire fangs and both walked out of the grave.

"I'm assuming you slept as well as I did, Aldon. I've never felt better in my life." Aldon smiled, picked up the rose, and remarked, "Welcome to your afterlife." And he showed Ian the rose. Ian cautiously took the rose, careful not to touch the thorns. Ian took a good long look at it as Aldon said,

"Just try and guess who you think it's from." Ian looked from the rose to his friend. Aldon smiled knowingly and Ian caught on. "Amy?" he asked. Aldon nodded and Ian grinned evilly. So, he pocketed the rose and grew out his bat wings. This is a new thing for vampires. Instead of turning into an actual bat, all you need to do is grow the wings themselves out from your back and you're on your way. Ian looked at the rose one more time, and then said to himself,

"I think it's time for Amy to officially become...mine." Aldon, who had grown his wings, had heard Ian and grinned. Ian grinned back, and both flew to Ian's next accomplishment...his vampire bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire's Bride**

11:39 AM

The following day after Ian's funeral, Amy returns to her humble mansion in Boston. The mansion is very similar to the one owned by her grandmother, Grace, although it had a few twists to it. For example, there are not one but two libraries. However, Amy had no time to read. Alistair Oh (or Uncle Alistair, as he still prefers to be called) is coming to visit for lunch. The lunch had already been prepared by Amy's loyal butler Michael, so all Amy had to do was get ready. Of course, knowing Alistair, she didn't get too fancy. Just a nice black dress with a jade pendant, gold hoop earrings and a silver chained bracelet. She also wore black heels, not too high, but just about one inch.

"Mistress?" called Michael from down below. Amy, who was now ready with her make-up, called down,

"Yes, Michael?" When she walked down the stairs, Michael bowed and said, "Madame, your visitor Alistair Oh is here." Amy smiled as Michael opened the door and Uncle Alistair stepped in. Now much older than he was back in the Clue hunt, Alistair could die from a single surprise. However, he was still very lively for his old age. He still wore his white suit, but his usual cane was now changed into something much more subtle. Alistair smiled as he saw Amy.

"Ah, Amy. Look at you. From the delicate bud, grows the ever beautiful bloom. How are you, Amy?" he asked as he and Amy gently hugged. Amy smiled back and replied, "Very well, Alistair. Although, you didn't need to say that little thing about the bud and the bloom about me." Alistair waved his hand dismissively. "But it's true. Have you seen the newspapers and the magazines? Everyone has been calling you the major success of the season." Amy blushed and led Alistair in. "Please, uncle, let's just have a seat."

But it's true. Ever since Amy published her wonderful series of the 39 Tracks, the world has fallen in love with the young author. This explains Amy's mansion, her two libraries, and Dan's 'scholarship' to go to Japan to study to be a ninja. The two sat down and Michael served a beautiful meal, consisting of cheese plates with cheese from all over the world, linguine with shrimp and roasted tomatoes, and for dessert, cocoa shots on ice **(A/N: great, now im hungry! Lol)**. When they were finished with their meal, Amy and Alistair moved to the living room to chat about world events.

8:52 PM

After much talking, laughing, and even getting a few shotes of wine (but not too much), Amy and Alistair were exhausted. However, Alistair brought up one more topic before they had to go to bed.

"Amy, have you ever thought much about having a family?" This made Amy a little uncomfortable. She shifted a little and eventually answered, "I...I'm not sure. I mean, sure maybe I'd want kids, but having somebody to trust your life with, after what happened I'd think it'd be a little hard to pull that off. And, besides, Ian's gone..." she trailed off. Alistair patted Amy's hand to comfort her. "I am sorry about him, Amy, truly I am," Alistair said soothingly. Amy wiped away some tears and looked at the clock. She gasped when she saw that it was already almost 10:00 PM.

"Good God, it's almost 10 already!" She said, then she turned to Alistair and asked, "Do you want to possibly stay here for the night? It would bother me to know that you are alone in the night with such dangers." Alistair smiled and replied, "Very well. I suppose I can stay here. At least for the night."

With that, at exactly 11:00 PM, Amy was in her master bedroom and Alistair was sleeping comfortably in the guest bedroom. Amy had decided to read a book before bed (like always) but when she looked back up at the clock, it had read 11:58. Oh well. Now would probably be a good time to shut off the light. Regrettably, Amy shut off the light and thoughts immediately started rushing through her head. For one, the Clue hunt. Another, the other family who had competed with the Cahills that they had to stop when everybody (meaning Amy, Ian, Hamilton, etc.) was around 18 **(A/N: sorry for the spoiler for those of you who hadn't read the final book)**, all the jazz. Amy sighed. She was now 24 years old. Alistair is right. Right now would be a good time to get married and to have kids. Trouble is, now that Ian's...dead...who would Amy have? Hamilton already married a world famous female soccer player and has 2 kids, Jonah, being a celebrity, doesn't need to get married, but there's rumors about him and a really hot movie actress really getting down to business. Amy smiled. So like Jonah to really be that desirable, even to movie stars. Finally, these thoughts and more eventually lull Amy to sleep at exactly 12:00 PM.

Suddenly, she woke up. She looked to the door to the balcony that was across from her in her room. As if drawn in by a trance, Amy got out of bed and drew back the curtain. There was a figure standing outside of the mansion on the street. Amy has seen figures like these before, but there seemed to be some sort of...unusual quality about this one. She closed the curtains. But before she could get back to bed, she heard a _clunk_ on her balcony. She saw somebody's shadow outside the door to the balcony. Fearful, Amy slowly walked to the curtain and drew it back.

Her eyes widened when she saw Ian Kabra standing outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire's Bride**

12:05 PM

Amy held back vomit. Wasn't Ian supposed to be dead? Not like she wanted him to be or anything...but...still. Ian smiled a genuine smile at her...one she hadn't seen since before the accident, and pointed at the knob. Immediately Amy understood. He wanted her to let him in. But should she? Ian was supposed to be dead, but maybe he wasn't after all. Maybe it was some sort of plan...or trap. She looked from him to the doorknob. He took out his phone and started texting. When she received the message, it said, _I'll explain everything if you let me inside._ Still, Amy was cautious, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. Too late she learned what a huge mistake that was.

As soon as the door opened and Ian stepped inside, the doors were slammed and the curtains closed by themselves, totally immersing the two into pure darkness. Amy tries to reach for her lamp beside her bed but a cold hand stops her hand. Amy shivered. Ian's hand was freezing, almost _dead_ freezing. A small amount of moonlight creeped into the room as Amy looked at Ian. She started to say,

"Y-y-you're s-still..." But Ian's smile stopped her completely. Why? Because Ian's smile included _fangs_...

12:11 PM

Aldon waited impatiently outside. Ian said that this seduction would only take 5 minutes. Now it's been 6 minutes. Finally, Ian stepped outside carrying an unconscious Amy, who in turn...had a bare white neck. Aldon was shocked.

"You didn't bite her?" Ian shook his head 'no' and explained,

"I'm hoping that possibly she'll look beyond what fate has in store for her and see what my true intentions are first. Then I'll bite her and she'll be understanding and happy." Aldon shook his head dissapointingly. "Boy, you have some nerve. What if she escapes?" Ian glared at Aldon. "She won't be able to." With that, Ian grew his wings and flew away. Sighing in aggravation and regret, Aldon grew his wings as well and both took off into the air.

9:22 AM

Dan Cahill had been in Japan since he got that scholarship on becoming a ninja. It was nice of Amy to give it to him. But now he had come back home, hopefully for good. However, his hopes were washed away when he saw police in front of their Boston mansion. He stopped his car and stepped out. The policeman tried to stop him, but he pushed his way through, desperate on trying to find Amy so he could see what was going on. All he could find when he went inside though, was Alistair Oh's pale white face.

"Uncle Alistair! Wha-what happened?" Alistair only stood there in silence. While he was waiting for an answer, Michael, their butler, sulkingly walked behind Dan and tapped him on the shoulder. Dan turned and saw Michael, but his face was pale white as well. But he soon found the courage to finally speak,

"I am very sorry, sir, but...but the lady of the household is gone. Kidnapped and gone." All Dan could do was to keep himself from bawling his eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

11:52 PM

She started stirring. But sleep caught her and she closed her eyes again. Finally, she opened her eyes again and this time she won. Amy woke up and sat up in a bed of black silk. Memories of what had happened before she passed out came back to her. Ian...not dead..._fangs_...none of it made any sense. She had a theory, but first she had to get out of here. Stepping out of the bed, Amy found herself not in her usual pajamas with an old T-shirt and shorts, but a beautiful black nightgown made of warm cotton. Now even more confused, Amy cautiously stepped out of the room that she was in. Her Madrigal instinct tells her that she should watch her back, so she creeps along the side of the wall. As she creeps along the wall, hopefully unseen, she takes in her new surrounding environment.

The entire space that she was in was dark and cold (thank God for the warm nightgown!). There was a theme of darkness along the entire environment, from the ceiling to the floor. Judging by her position, Amy deducted that she was on the second floor of...wherever she was. There was nothing but black and red around her, in fact Amy was worried that she might of gone color-blind just because of the black and red. The walls were black. The curtains were black with red trimming. There was a red piano, but the black keys were red and the white keys were red. Overall, the color scheme was overrated. But Amy had no time for a redecoration. She had to get out of wherever she was.

11:57 PM

Without getting caught, Amy made it outside of wherever she was and found herself on an island. She ran to the outskirts of the island to find that, instead of water, the island was at least 200 feet above the rocky bottom below.

_I can't jump, that'd be suicide,_ she thought. _I wonder what would happen if I just climbed down..._ So, Amy started climbing down the cliff of the island. Careful not to snag her nightgown to the rocks, she started inching slowly down the side of the island/mountain.

11:59 PM

She was so close to the bottom that if she tried to reach out now, she could cut her finger on one of the sharp rocks that was at the bottom of the island. Luckily, there was some sort of beach underneath these rocks. If Amy could just reach that beach...

However, fate did not seem very kind of her, as at exactly 12:00 PM bats started flying out from the plateau above her. Just as she was about to look up, she slipped and started falling. Amy braced herself for hitting one of the rocks, but instead she felt arms swoop her up and carry her back all the way up to the plateau. Amy was set down on the edge of the cliff where she was three minutes ago, then she heard swooping from behind her. She turned to see Ian Kabra, with bat wings. Ian flexed his back and the bat wings flexed into his back. Other than his wings, Ian wore a regular dark burgundy shirt and black silk pants. Ian gestured to the shelter that was before them on the plateau and said,

"I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 5

12:10 PM

Amy seemed to now see the full detail of her environment as Ian showed her around. "This castle was originally Aldon's. It was built in the 1600's AD and has been passed down generation after generation. Of course, that stopped when Aldon came along and was bitten. After he was bitten by a vampire, Aldon became the owner of this castle since his death in 1750 AD." Amy followed every word he said, but was still confused. She asked,

"So, why am I here?" Ian grunted, annoyed, but only replied, "That I will not tell you. Yet. What I want you to understand is that, for now, you should be careful. All of the vampires here want one thing and one thing only and that is blood. If it weren't for me, you'd be a victim already." Insinctively, Amy put her hand up to her neck. "So how come I wasn't bitten?"

Ian paused, as if pondering whether to tell her some vital clue or not, but then only said, "You weren't bitten because of...well...some reason. You'll see eventually." Amy sighed, aggravated, but continued to follow Ian. So Ian showed her around the castle and showed her her room. As Amy laid down on the bed, Ian said, "There is a great hall where you can eat. I suggest coming out at around 1:00 in the morning. All of the vampires will be gone by then. The earliest of the vampires wil come back around 1:30. Nevertheless, be careful." Amy nodded and Ian left.

**A/N:**

**I know, I shouldn't have author's notes in here, but unfortunately I have no idea how else to communicate with my readers. Just to let you know, I probably won't be updating in a while for this story because of an unfortunate brain dead that I have obtained from this story. If any of you have any ideas, then please feel free to let me know. I'd be eternally grateful. But I won't be updating this story for a while until I finally pull something out of the air. Sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

1:00 AM At Ian's instruction, Amy left her room at one in the morning. Sure enough, all of the vampires were gone. After about 10 minutes of searching, she found the great hall where a soup had been prepared for her. She tasted it. It was cream of tomato, her favorite. Cautious of the time, she ate until the bowl was completely empty, then, started walking back to her room. 1:30 AM Amy is mostly known for her bad sense of direction. She couldn't really tell where she was going until a man stopped her in her path. This man almost reminded Amy of Voldemort. He was completely chalk white, blood red lips, and worse of all, sharp teeth. "Are you lost, mademoiselle?" the man asked with a gracious bow to her. Amy's instincts told her not to trust him, but since there really wasn't any other option, she nodded. The man smiled at Amy, an almost hypnotizing smile, and said, "Follow me." He started to walk away, and Amy found herself following him. Down, down, down they went, but Amy for some reason didn't notice. Finally, the man lead her into a room, went in himself, and shut the door. Amy then realized, too late, that this wasn't her room. It was a torture chamber. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and throw her into a wall. Being a Madrigal, she kicked back with her feet and successfully kicked her attacker off. Then, she gave the man a good punch in the face, a kick to the stomach, and a roundabout kick which sent him flying across the room. Now was Amy's chance. But she found herself unable to move. She looked back to see that the man still had power over her. "You need not be afraid," the man said to her in an hypnotic tone, "I am a friend. My name is Aldon." Amy spoke, for the first time in a while, "You're the owner of this castle?" Aldon smiled at her with his white fangs and replied, "Correct." Amy was still cautious, and yet she had a feeling that this man could tell her the truth where Ian could not. Gathering what was left of her bravery, Amy asked, "Then maybe you could tell me...why am I here?" Aldon seemed surprised. "Ian never told you?" Amy only shook her head. That was when Aldon smiled and said, "But of course, Ian didn't want to tell you for his own reasons. Would you like me to tell you?" Surprised that he seemed to have read her mind, Amy only nodded. Aldon chuckled and sat on the edge of a rack. He looked up at Amy and explained, "My dear, the only reason you are here is because Ian wants you to be his bride." Amy only gaped at Aldon. Aldon only shrugged and continued, "The only reason you're not being bitten is because he plans to do so himself: at the altar right after you both said your vows." Amy's gape became so wide that her bottom jaw might have fallen off. A little uncomfortable, Aldon quickly closed Amy's mouth for her and then, led by his instincts, started to lean into her neck. Snapped out of her trance, Amy pushed Aldon away and opened the door, but Aldon caught up to her. "Here, I'll lead you into your room." Amy looked at him doubtfully and Aldon sighed aggravatedly, "There'll be other vampires around at this time. You'd be safer with me." Finally accepting this, Amy nodded and followed Aldon...this time he led her to her room. As Amy settled back in, Aldon warned her, "I have to warn you...being a vampire's bride is a place of honor. It's not really that bad. However, should you decline...he'd bite you anyway." With that, Aldon bowed to her and shut the door behind him. **A/N:** **Thank you Aldon for telling us what's going on. Well, not what'll Amy do? Stay tuned!**


End file.
